<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxication by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552804">Intoxication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian should know better than to drink anything <i>Iron Bull</i> finds strong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'pirate AU' or 'intoxication'.</p>
<p>Given what Dorian tells the Inquisitor about how he and Iron Bull get together, I couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with a sore head wasn't unusual for Dorian Pavus. Especially since the Inquisition established itself at Skyhold and began serving <i>very</i> good alcohol. What <i>was</i> unusual was the warm presence at his back and the aching of certain muscles that he hadn't had cause to exercise recently. He cautiously opened his eyes, relieved to realize that the sun hadn't come up yet. It was short-lived relief because he next realized that he wasn't in <i>his</i> quarters. A glance down at his waist confirmed what he'd begun to suspect: after having drunk <i>far</i> too much last night, he'd gone to bed with the Iron Bull of all people.</p>
<p>Except he couldn't remember anything after a certain point of the previous evening. Carefully slipping out from under the muscular gray arm, he winced as his muscles protested the movement. <i>I'm not sure I <b>want</b> to remember.</i> He groped around on the floor for his clothes and dressed as quickly and quietly as he could. He left Iron Bull's rooms and headed to his own. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone and breathed a sigh of relief once he was safely in his own rooms, the door firmly shut behind him.</p>
<p>He leaned back against the door and winced. Whatever they'd done last night had left him with a very sore bottom. It wasn't the first time, but he 'd never been drunk enough to <i>forget</i>. He firmly promised himself that he'd never drink that much again, but knew even as he did that he wouldn't keep it. He <i>would</i> drink again. He'd just have to avoid Iron Bull when he did. That's all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>